


Under the Mask- A Ashkore/Lance Scenario

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: A short story where I wanted to give Ashkore some love because he deserves it ^^In this story, Lance, Valkyon´s older brother is Ahskore (Since it´s still not confirmed if it is the case ^^")Hope it´s to everyone´s enjoyment!!----





	Under the Mask- A Ashkore/Lance Scenario

Pieces of his mask fell to the floor, revealing little by little his face to those who confronted him. 

The truth was revealed.

“N-no way, it can´t be-”

“B-brother?”

“Lance?!”

Gasps of surprise and shock were heard all around the place, not believing what they were seeing; he was the man who should be dead; the man that once was admired by others who aspired to be like him; the man who was loyal to the Guard…

…and yet, here he was: alive and betraying them.

“Why, Lance? WHY?!” Valkyon screamed to his brother with tears in his eyes full of rage and confusion. He felt lost, desperate with the situation.

Ashkore, no, Lance, nothing said. He simply looked at them all with icy eyes and a devilish smile on his face.

Miiko fell onto the floor, unable to take any more of the newest discovery. How she wished that everything was a mere dream, an illusion of her mind.

Lance looked at all the members who were in the room and simply laughed at how hilarious the situation was. 

He opted to not answer them, instead, he looked at his partner in crime, Leiftan, and with his signal, he destroyed the crystal with his sword, hearing the Oracle´s pained scream as the crystal’s pieces fell one by one to the floor.

“Why, you ask?” Lance finally decided to speak. “Because I can.”

Fury evaded Valkoyn upon hearing his brother´s unlogic words, making him pick up his axe and run towards his brother, ready to fight him.

Axe and sword clashed with each other, not letting neither of them to surpass the other.

“Brother, Lance, stop this recklessness, I beg you. You can still come back.” Valkyon pleaded, still trying to hold onto his rational side.

“Valkyon, always a softhearted. That, my little brother, is your death. Always searching for the good side of others. Not everyone has good in them.”

“But you had and I believe you still have. Come back to your senses.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m in my senses. Never been better in them, in fact.”

Unable to control his emotions anymore, Valkyon let the rage, the fury, the disappointment, the sadness, the hate control him, ready to fight his brother until the very end, but…

As he was about to attack his brother once again, he felt a sharp pain in his neck, feeling a hot liquid sprint out of it, just like a cascade.   
His vision darkened as he took one last glance to his brother before falling to the floor.

Gasps and screams of the fallen man´s name were heard around the room as an earthquake started to be felt and the walls broke by each second.

“L-lance, why are you doing this? You had once sworn loyalty to the guard. You used to worry so much about the Oracle, always guarding it. What changed?” Miko asked between sobs as her hands hid her crying face. She knew she had to be strong but how could she when the love of her life, who was supposed to be dead, stood in front of her alive has her enemy and had just killed his own brother?

“Nothing changed, my sweet, oh so sweet kitsune. You were always an idiotic believer who decided to trust everyone so easily, giving second changes non-stop. You blinded yourself with believing that there´s always good in everyone, just like my brother. Fools is what you are.

Miiko´s lips trembled as she heard his poisoned words, full of hatred and sadism in them.

“Lance, just kill her already. We need to get out of here before the building collapses. Chrome is waiting for us on the boat.” Leiftan said as he let his faelline form be seen by the Kitsune woman. Leiftan and Chrome were with Lance? How could she not see it? She was a disgraceful leader. the Guard was destroyed, Eldarya was destroyed because of her ingenuity.

“Alright, alright. Calm your horns down.” Lance said, making Leiftan roll his eyes.

Miiko trembled under Lance´s maniac eyes and devil smirk as she internally begged for the Oracle´s forgiveness for not being a good enough leader.

“Sweet dreams, my beloved.” With a comical voice, Lance sliced down Miiko´s neck, making blood splatter all over him.

Lance laughed as he saw all the dead bodies around before leaving.

It was a marvellous work.


End file.
